


[Podfic] Finding

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dira_sudis (dsudis)'s story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This was going to be a thing they did, now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Finding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803723) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title:** Finding  
 **Rating:** Explicit/NC-17  
 **Warnings/Enticements:** can easily be seen as hurt/comfort or submission  
 **Length:** 31 minutes 02 seconds  
 **download** [as an mp3 (28MB) (right-click and save as)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/finding%20%28sequel%20to%20Being%20Found%29%20-%20%20written%20by%20dira_sudis.mp3)

sequel to _Being Found_ , my podfic of which is [here](../584538)  
  
By popular request I also have a podbook of both the prequel and this story for [download here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Being%20Found%20and%20Finding%20-%20%20written%20by%20dira_sudis.m4b)  
and a new mp3 of the prequel with the volume re-jiggered to match this mp3, so if you listen to the mp3s back-to-back it shouldn't be weird, for [download here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/being%20found%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20dira_sudis.mp3)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
